05 Stycznia 2020
TVP 1 05:15 Klan - odc. 3582 - (N); telenowela TVP 05:35 Klan - odc. 3583 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 06:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 82; reportaż 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM) 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 146 Olkusz; magazyn 09:05 Ziarno - Oddajmy Mu pokłon!; magazyn 09:40 Las bliżej nas - odc. 17 - (N) (AD); magazyn 10:10 Lalka - odc. 4/9 - Pierwsze ostrzeżenie - (N); serial TVP 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Polska, Watykan (2020) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Misja Bangladesz - Szkoła pod drzewami; reportaż 13:20 BBC w Jedynce - Ziemia widziana z kosmosu Odc. 1 (Earth from Space. 1. A new perspective) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 14:20 Z pamięci - Nowy Świat cz. 2; felieton 14:30 Weterynarze z sercem - /70/ 15:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 213 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 1) - Odkupienie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 16:00 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 144 (seria XII. odc. 1) - Intruz - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Blondynka s.VIII - Odc. 93 (Blondynka, seria 8, odc. 2) - Zdrada - (N); serial TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4233; teleturniej muzyczny 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:15 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 6 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 21:15 Sanatorium miłości s.II - odc. 1; reality show 22:05 Sanatorium miłości. Kulisy programu.; felieton 22:15 Życie to są chwile - benefis Zenona Martyniuka z okazji 30 lecia pracy artystycznej; koncert 23:45 Zakazane królestwo (Forbidden Kingdom) 99'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Chiny (2008) 01:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4233; teleturniej muzyczny 02:35 Ostatni pasażer (Last Passenger); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 04:10 Z pamięci - Nowy Świat cz. 2; felieton 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Poznajmy się czyli święconka w grudniu - (JM) 04:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2163 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2164 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2165 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1481 - (N) (JM); serial TVP 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:45 The Voice Kids - (1) Przesłuchania w ciemno 12:45 The Voice Kids - (2) Przesłuchania w ciemno 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2595; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 659 ed. 7; teleturniej 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne 16:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 270 "Wykładowca na Jajlu" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Najgorszy Kucharz - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 761 Lustrzane odbicie - (N); serial TVP 19:25 Na sygnale - odc. 252 "Czas się żegnać" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 20:05 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 21:00 Wybuchowa para (Knight and Day) - (N) 102'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:55 Projektantka (Dressmaker) 113'; komediodramat kraj prod.Australia (2015) 01:05 Incydent (Breakdown) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:50 Niesłusznie oskarżona (The Trials of Cate McCall) 89'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2013) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Ukryte skarby (2/2018); cykl reportaży 06:30 Astronarium - 90 - Pochodzenie pierwiastków; magazyn 07:05 Cuda z odzysku - urządź mieszkanie za darmo - odc. 7 (Kirstie's Fill Your House For Free, s02, ep. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 07:55 Pogoda - 05.01 - 1 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie 08:30 Agape; magazyn 09:00 Dzikie Galapagos. W pułapce raju (Wild Galapagos. Trapped in paradise); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Głos Regionów 13:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 14:05 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 14:35 Rączka gotuje - Cafe Katowitz; magazyn kulinarny 15:05 Kościół z bliska 15:35 Igraszki z diabłem... po naszemu; reportaż 16:00 Rockiem w raka; reportaż 16:20 Sołtys Janeczko; reportaż 16:40 Pogoda - 05.01 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Tydzień 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 2; widowisko muzyczne 21:00 Cafe piosenka; talk-show 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:25 Regionalny Magazyn Sportowy - Niedziela; magazyn sportowy 22:40 Pogoda - 05.01 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka Extra; magazyn 23:05 Sądy, przesądy - Rozróby u Kuby; magazyn publicystyczny 23:45 Sądy, przesądy - Wstęp do filmu; magazyn publicystyczny 24:00 Stańczycy 00:40 Sądy, przesądy - W powiększeniu; magazyn publicystyczny 01:30 Sołtys Janeczko; reportaż 02:00 Ukryte skarby (2/2018); cykl reportaży 02:30 Rockiem w raka; reportaż 02:50 Rok w ogrodzie 03:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Krzemionki; reportaż 03:30 Głos Regionów 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Cafe piosenka; talk-show 05:35 Agape; magazyn 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 The Extra Mile - odc. 28 06:55 Lajk! 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Polska, Watykan (2020) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Z pamięci - Franciszek Starowieyski cz. 2; felieton 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z sanktuarium Matki Bożej Cierpliwie Słuchającej w parafii pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Rokitnie 14:15 Fajna Polska - Toruń zimą; magazyn 15:15 Lajk! 15:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /90/ - "Ściernisko" - Golec uOrkiestra 15:40 Niedziela z... rolami Jana Kobuszewskiego 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 119 - (N) 16:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 120 - (N) 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1473 - (N); serial TVP 18:50 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 3) - Zła reputacja - (N); reportaż 19:15 Czy wiesz, że... - /18/; program edukacyjny 19:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 70 Lodołamaczem przez zamarznięte morze - (N) (AD); magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki - Moje, odc. 36 - (AD); serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Zniewolona - odc. 7 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:40 Zniewolona - odc. 8 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 22:40 Wkręceni 2 - (N) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2015) 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1473 - (N); serial TVP 01:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 143 Zakopane - (N); magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Moje, odc. 36 - (AD); serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Zniewolona - odc. 7 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 03:30 Zniewolona - odc. 8 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 04:25 Wkręceni 2 - (N) 92'; komedia 05:55 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /18/; program rozrywkowy 06:15 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 46 Gdzie rosną ananasy? - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:50 Studio ABC - Studio ABC 18; magazyn 05:05 Domisie - Sposoby na zapominanie - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Morele, odc. 44; serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 16 - Władca pustyni; serial animowany 06:15 Reksio - Reksio przewodnik, odc. 36; serial animowany 06:30 Misiowanki - odc. 24 Przyjaciółki (The in crowd); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 06:55 Smerfy - Straszny błąd Ważniaka, odc. 254 (Brainy's Beastly Boo Boo); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:30 Heidi - Pojednani, odc. 54 (Reunited); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Zimowa eskapada Wilsona, odc. 70 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:10 Rodzina Treflików - Morele, odc. 44; serial animowany 08:20 Super Wings - Zgoda buduje... , odc. 85 (Doubles Trouble) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kim jestem?, odc. 78 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 08:45 Bella i Sebastian - Witaminka, odc. 49 (Vitamin); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:00 Robot Trains - Bul, bul! Bańka bach!, odc. 74 (Bubble Bubble! Bubble POP!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:15 Buli - Buli chce być modny, odc. 71 (Bouli la Mode); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:25 Domisie - Zapalenie gardła - (JM); program dla dzieci 09:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Fotoreporter, odc. 36; serial animowany 10:10 Teleranek - odc. 106 - Ciało człowieka; magazyn 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Pies pracujący, odc. 17 (WORKING DOG); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Lisy dekorują dom, odc. 36 (Home Improvement with Red Fox); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:10 Agatka - Agatka i Kaktus, odc. 3; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - W objęciach góry lodowej, odc. 58 (Tip of the Iceberg) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Miś Uszatek - Imieniny, odc. 77; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wszyscy w domu, odc. 32 (All in the Family) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 11:55 Domisie - Sposoby na zapominanie - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:25 Smerfy - Posągowy Maruda, odc. 237 (Monumental Grouch); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 7; program edukacyjny 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Cienie, odc. 7 (Shadows, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:25 Księga Ksiąg - Jakub i Ezaw (Jacob and Esau); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:55 Misiowanki - Powrót do szkoły, odc. 3 (Go to school); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... kulę do kręgli, odc. 52 (The Day Henry Met... a Bowling Ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 12; cykl reportaży 14:55 To Timmy! - Pociąg Timmiego, odc. 21 (Timmy’s Train); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - , odc. 42 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:25 Dinotrux - BOA HOLOWNIKI, odc. 19 (TOWACONSTRICTORS); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Apka pułapka, odc. 22 (Appy Days); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Przeprowadzka, odc. 25 (Pork Lift); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Najlepsza drużyna na świecie, odc. 125 (IT’S FINAL, WORLD’S NUMBER ONE.) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Przepowiednia dla Nibylandii cz 1, odc. 50 (The Neverland Prophecy part 1); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki: psy husky (My Pet and Me: Huskies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Zagubiony pancernik, odc. 37 (Armadillo, the Pathfinder); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VII - Szczera Apple, odc. 9 (Honest Apple); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Glamping / Kwiatek dla Poppy, odc. 37 (Glamping/A Flower For Poppy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Kwestia czasu, odc. 55 (A Question of Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Drugiej takiej nie ma, odc. 14 (No Nurse Like You); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Morele, odc. 44; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Harce na tajlandzkim targu, odc. 118 (Maeklong Market Madness); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Dwie biedronki z jednej łąki; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Prezenty, odc. 105 (Darky); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:25 Metalions - Srebrne kwiaty, odc. 27 (Silver Blossoms); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:40 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Nie żegnaj się z życiem, odc. 23 (Life Isn’t to be Thrown Away); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:10 Power Rangers - Beast Morphers - Strach przed wiertłami, odc. 10 (Thrills and Drills) kraj prod.USA (2019) 21:40 Siódme niebo, seria I - Ach, te kłopoty, odc. 16 (Brave New World); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 1 Największe miasto świata - (N); cykl reportaży 23:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 5/7 Cygan - (N); serial TVP 23:35 Janka - odc. 5 - Nocne czary (Nocne czary) - (N); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 00:05 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:55 54. KFPP w Opolu - Debiuty 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu - (N); cykl reportaży 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży. Ukraina - Odessa.; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 33 - (N); serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 34 - (N); serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 236 "Stymulujemy się intelektualnie" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 238 "Dwa w jednym" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Końska dieta czyli owies i siano w kuchni - (N); magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z paleniska i z fajerki - (N); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 "Gwiazdka na plebanii" czyli Marzenia Marcina Dańca cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 14:50 "Gwiazdka na plebanii" czyli Marzenia Marcina Dańca cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 15:50 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (170) Koral, korek i langusta; magazyn kulinarny 16:25 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (171) Górska Barbagia; magazyn kulinarny 16:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34 17:10 Gwiazdy kina - Robert Downey Jr. (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 17:40 Gwiazdy kina - Keira Knightley (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 280 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 3) - Lepsza przyszłość - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 281 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 4) - Piąta taryfa - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Królowa pustyni (Queen of the Desert) 122'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2015) 22:30 Terror w podziemiach - odc. 6 (Below the Surface); serial kraj prod.Dania (2017) 23:25 Echo serca s.II - odc. 33 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 00:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli - (N); cykl reportaży 00:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici - (N); cykl reportaży 01:20 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (170) Koral, korek i langusta; magazyn kulinarny 01:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 44 - Sardynia (171) Górska Barbagia; magazyn kulinarny 02:35 Weterynarze z sercem - /1/ 03:05 Weterynarze z sercem - /2/ 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 5 stycznia; felieton 07:00 Wszystkie kolory świata - Kazachstan. Serce Azji Środkowej. (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:10 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 09:00 Marian na wojnie. Animowana historia Mariana Walentynowicza; film animowany 09:15 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10 - Krwawe swaty - (N); serial TVP 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mięsne przysmaki... z warzyw - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze - (N); film dokumentalny 11:50 Dziewicza Nowa Zelandia - odc. 5/6. Parki Narodowe Tongariro i Whanganui (odc. 5/6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 12:50 Ziemia: świat zwierząt - odc. 3/5 (odc. 3/5); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:40 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 25; felieton 13:50 Archiwum zimnej wojny - Nuty wolności; magazyn 14:30 Good bye Lenin (Good bye Lenin) - (N) 116'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 16:40 Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim; film dokumentalny 18:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 - Ostatni kurs - (N); serial TVP 19:30 Zapora. Energia dla Niepodległej; film dokumentalny 20:15 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 24; felieton 20:25 Odkryć tajemnicę s. 5 - Faraon z przedmieść (Treasures Decoded Series 5) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 21:25 Milczące pokolenie; film dokumentalny 22:25 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - (N) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997) 00:05 Zima stulecia 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 00:40 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Arcyksiążę Franciszek Ferdynand (Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria) 105'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 02:40 Polskie 100 lat - Gospodarka II Rzeczpospolitej; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:20 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:21 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:52 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:20 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:50 Woronicza 17 10:59 Pogoda Info 11:02 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:50 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:49 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:52 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM) 14:51 Pogoda Info 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:30 Okiem Wiary; magazyn 15:59 Info Dzień 16:51 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 Teleexpress na deser - (N) 17:47 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Studio Zachód - (N); magazyn 19:00 Głębia ostrości - Nie zmyła ich fala; reportaż 19:24 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 W pełnym świetle; magazyn 21:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Strefa starcia; program publicystyczny 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:21 Nie da się ukryć 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 00:04 Wiadomości - (N) 00:32 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 00:53 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /138/; magazyn 01:32 Woronicza 17 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:45 W pełnym świetle; magazyn 04:09 Flesz Info Wieczór 04:30 Głębia ostrości - 17 akrów Polski; reportaż 05:00 Głębia ostrości - Nie zmyła ich fala; reportaż 05:33 Agrobiznes - podsumowanie 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 06:55 Teledyski 07:30 Którędy po sztukę - Maria Jarema; magazyn 07:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:20 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Jackpot odc. 11 sezon V (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - The Jackpot odc. 11 sezon V); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 09:20 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Młodzi artyści, część 1 (YOUNG PERFORMERS VOL. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970) 10:25 Od ucha do ucha - Budzik (Awaker); film animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2017) 10:35 Od ucha do ucha - Wycieczka chóru (Choir Tour / Kora turneja); film animowany kraj prod.Łotwa (2012) 10:40 Od ucha do ucha - Pieśń poranna (Aubade); film animowany kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 10:45 Od ucha do ucha - Festiwalowa gorączka (Vent de fete / A Festive Wind); film animowany kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016) 10:55 Od ucha do ucha - Cztery słonie; film animowany 11:00 Od ucha do ucha - Fortepian; film animowany 11:10 Od ucha do ucha - Zasada Petera (Peter’s Principle); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 11:15 Od ucha do ucha - Jajko; film animowany 11:20 Od ucha do ucha - Nauczyciel i kwiat (El maestro y la flor / The Teacher and the Flower); film animowany kraj prod.Meksyk (2013) 11:25 Od ucha do ucha - 5/4; film animowany 11:50 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 12:25 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - (N) 56'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975) 13:35 Liga dżentelmenów (League of Gentlemen, the) 109'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1960) 15:35 Warszawskie Combo Taneczne - koncert sylwestrowy cz. 1; koncert 16:20 Warszawskie Combo Taneczne - koncert sylwestrowy cz. 2; koncert 17:00 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Krasiczyn; reportaż 17:15 Niedziela z twórczością Tadeusza Konwickiego 18:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Tadeusza Konwickiego - Matura; film TVP 18:45 Niedziela z... twórczością Tadusza Konwickiego - Słońce i cień. Gustaw Holoubek; film dokumentalny 19:35 Niedziela z... twórczością Tadeusza Konwickiego - Kowalski - Malinowski. O "Salcie" Tadeusza Konwickiego; program dokumentalny 20:10 Skarby króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) 98' kraj prod.USA (1950) 22:00 Scena alternatywna - Enchanted Hunters 22:40 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:15 Dokument.pl - Ostatnia lekcja; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 00:25 Bilet do kina - Sierpień w hrabstwie Osage (August: Osage County) 115'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013) 02:35 All you need is Klaus (All you need is Klaus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 03:40 Penelopa (Penelope); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Polska (2017) 05:20 Teledyski 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:45 Rozrywka Retro - Muzyka małego ekranu: Zbigniew Wodecki 06:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 76 Chojnice - (N); magazyn 06:55 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 122 Rydzyna - (N); magazyn 07:30 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Jerzy Połomski i Tymon Tymański 08:15 Koło fortuny - odc 629 ed. 7; teleturniej 08:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Kasia Sobczyk; reportaż 09:30 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Czterech Jeźdźców Kabaretu (2); program rozrywkowy 10:40 Życie to Kabaret - Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej"; program kabaretowy 11:35 Pułapki umysłu s.II - (odc. 6) (Pułapki umysłu) kraj prod.USA (2013) 12:05 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 25; magazyn kulinarny 12:35 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 52 Polskie cuda natury - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 13:10 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 8) - Medycyna naturalna - (N); reportaż 13:40 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Nowy rozdział odc. 6 sezon V (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - A New Chapter odc. 6 sezon V); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 14:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - (33) WYDANIE SYLWESTROWE 15:45 The best of Kabaret Młodych Panów; program rozrywkowy 16:55 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:20 Życie to są chwile - benefis Zenona Martyniuka z okazji 30 lecia pracy artystycznej - cz. 1; koncert 18:20 Życie to są chwile - benefis Zenona Martyniuka z okazji 30 lecia pracy artystycznej - cz. 2; koncert 19:35 Kabaret za kulisami - 1 - Aktor w kabarecie; program rozrywkowy 20:35 Kabaretomaniacy - (6) 21:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.I - (7); program rozrywkowy 22:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Pękajcie narody!; widowisko 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Serwus, Polsko!; widowisko 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Zjazd centrośmiechu; widowisko 01:50 Koło fortuny - odc 628 ed. 7; teleturniej 02:35 Życie to Kabaret - Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej"; program kabaretowy 03:30 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Czterech Jeźdźców Kabaretu (2); program rozrywkowy 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 2/21 - Wisior - (N); serial TVP 06:35 07 zgłoś się - odc. 3/21 - Dziwny wypadek - (N); serial TVP 07:35 07 zgłoś się - odc. 4/21 - 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - (N); serial TVP 08:35 W labiryncie - Dylemat Joanny 09:10 W labiryncie - Meeting 09:45 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 95 (seria VIII, odc. 4) - Czysta karta - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:45 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 252 "Kalejdoskop" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 253 "Uroczy poranek" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 254 "Rozliczenia" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Tango - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:15 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa - (N); serial TVP 18:25 Echo serca. Noc sylwestrowa - (N); film TVP 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 265 "Mamy dziewczynkę" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 92 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Małolata - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 93 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Wróżby - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 22:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 00:20 Blondynka s.VIII - Odc. 93 (Blondynka, seria 8, odc. 2) - Zdrada - (N); serial TVP 01:10 Korona królów - odc 181 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:45 Korona królów - odc 182 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 02:20 Trzeci oficer - odc. 3/13 - Handel ludźmi - (N); serial sensacyjny TVP 03:20 Miasto skarbów - odc. 9 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 04:15 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa - (N); serial TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 RETRO TVP SPORT - Legia - Manchester City (1979) - (N); magazyn 08:05 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Adam Małysz cz. II 08:45 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2019/20 (37): Vegas Golden Knights - St. Louis Blues 10:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Polska - Portugalia 12:40 Niezwykłe historie Biało-Czerwonych - Jerzy Młynarczyk - (N); reportaż 13:10 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (7), Val di Fiemme - 9km kobiet (Alpe Cermis) (Tour de Ski (7), Val di Fiemme - 9km kobiet (Alpe Cermis)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 14:15 Piłka nożna - Halowy Turniej Amber Cup - Gliwice 16:55 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 18:45 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (7), Val di Fiemme - 9km kobiet (Alpe Cermis) (Tour de Ski (7), Val di Fiemme - 9km kobiet (Alpe Cermis)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 19:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Polska - Portugalia 21:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:10 Piłka nożna - Halowy Turniej Amber Cup - Gliwice 00:05 TVP Sport - wydarzenia i najciekawsze transmisje 2019 02:15 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (7), Val di Fiemme - 9km kobiet (Alpe Cermis) (Tour de Ski (7), Val di Fiemme - 9km kobiet (Alpe Cermis)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 03:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Polska - Portugalia 04:45 Snooker - Champion of Champions 2019 - Najlepsze zagrania (Champion of Champions 2019 - Najlepsze zagrania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:35 The Extra Mile - odc. 28 06:55 Lajk! 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Polska, Watykan (2020) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Z pamięci - Franciszek Starowieyski cz. 2; felieton 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z sanktuarium Matki Bożej Cierpliwie Słuchającej w parafii pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Rokitnie 14:15 Fajna Polska - Toruń zimą; magazyn 15:15 Lajk! 15:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /90/ - "Ściernisko" - Golec uOrkiestra 15:40 Niedziela z... rolami Jana Kobuszewskiego 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 119 - (N) 16:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 120 - (N) 17:30 Poznaj swoją naturę - odc. 1 Ptasi raj; cykl reportaży 18:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 16 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 3) - Wycieczka; serial kryminalny TVP 18:40 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 15; magazyn 18:55 A to polski właśnie... - Zając; felieton 19:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 4; program muzyczny 19:25 Misja w Afryce - Bouali; reportaż 19:40 Quo vadis - drugie pokolenie; reportaż 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Zniewolona - odc. 7 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:40 Zniewolona - odc. 8 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 22:40 Wkręceni 2 - (N) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2015) 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1473 - (N); serial TVP 01:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 143 Zakopane - (N); magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Moje, odc. 36 - (AD); serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Zniewolona - odc. 7 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 03:30 Zniewolona - odc. 8 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 04:25 Wkręceni 2 - (N) 92'; komedia 05:55 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /18/; program rozrywkowy 06:15 Zakończenie programu